The Challenges of Love
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Sequel to Eternally Yours.Its been 18 years since Stefan and Elena's encounter with Haven and now,Elena's a vampire,they're happily married,and have an 18 year old daughter Adelina.Life is perfect until they find out Haven wasn't destroyed as Titiana and Talia thought she was...
1. Prologue

**This time, I decided to incorporate ideas from the TVD books like giving Elena blond hair and blue eyes, giving Bonnie her red hair back, and bringing back MEREDITH! Also, in my version, Bonnie and Meredith still look the same because in this story, Bennett witches and Sulez hunters are immortal and would all still exist if it wasn't for... well, more on supernatural history later on. Note:Bonnie's daughter is Amber, Caroline's is Abigail, and Meredith's is Courtney.**

"Stefan, where's Adelina", Elena asked her Stefan, who was now her husband.

"She's at Bonnie's house having a sleep over with Amber, Courtney, and Abigail."

"Oh, so that means we have the entire house for ourselves?" She gazed into his green eyes.

"Yes it does, ", he responded, gazing at her lapis lazuli eyes.

"Why don't you ever get tired of calling me ? We got married 18 years ago."

"I know. But I like to say it because it means that the love of my life is my wife." He smiled at her, and she lovingly smiled back. Then, he planted a kiss on her lips and entwined two of their hands together; the hands that had their wedding rings. His ring was a simple gold with a small lapis lazuli stone and hers was also gold but set with a larger stone. He had wanted to put lapis lazuli on the rings so that they would be able to go out in the sun with their second most prized first most prized possessions though were each other. They honestly had a perfect life after he had compelled her to forget him and their attack by Haven. She had wanted him to turn her to apologize for that. He had agreed to as long as she spent her forever with him; which she gladly agreed to. The only abruptness to their perfect lives was when Damon had left Bonnie the day after she gave birth; and had written in a note that he would never return to Mystic , Matt was able to help her with Amber since Meredith,Elena,and Caroline were busy with their own began thinking about Adelina. Adelina had gotten Elena's golden hair and had gotten Stefan's smile and wonderful attitude. The one thing she hadn't gotten from either of them were her dark violet eyes. Amber had gotten Bonnie's light red hair and pale skin but had gotten Damon's facial features. Courtney had gotten Meredith's gray eyes and Alaric's light brown sandy hair. Abigail had gotten Tyler's tall height and Caroline's bubbly attitude, although, she had gotten auburn hair and green eyes unlike both of her parents. The four girls were definitely the best of friends. After countless centuries, Stefan finally parted away from Elena. He looked down at the dark blue necklace on her neck. It was also lapis lazuli (he wanted all the jewellery from him to be lapis to protect her and because he said it matched her eyes) and shaped like a heart. He said it had been his mother's from his father who supposedly got it from their housekeeper at the time,Tiana, who was a witch that cast a spell on it to make it glow. But, she had said that it would only glow if the person wearing it was in love with the person who put it on remembered the story after telling it to Adelina many times. Even though Adelina was a vampire child, Elena wanted her life to remain as far away from the supernatural as it could be. In fact, she still didn't know about Haven. But all those thoughts were washed away with Stefan bringing Elena into his arms and holding her, just as he had done when she was then began to stroke her hair with a touch so light she barely felt was silent as he began to kiss her again. Soon, all could be heard were their breathing, their supernatural hearts beating, and an owl hooting had soon fallen asleep wrapped around each other when a raven perched on the branch outside the window.

**I know the beginning wasn't much but I wanted to use it to sort of recap the past 18 years. By the way, since I'm basing some of this stuff off the books, I want Stefan and Damon to have turned during the Italian Renaissance instead of in , coming soon, is a Stelena one-shot just about their wedding 18 years ago that I really wanted to do. So, What did you think? **


	2. The Return

**Hey again! I'll try and do two more updates today because I won't be able to on Wednesday or Thursday. Enjoy!**

"Elena! Stefan! Where are you guys?" A panicked Caroline saw them in the library and went over to them. Her normally happy blue eyes were filled with worry. "Caroline what happened", Stefan asked her. "Tyler's gone!He left sometime last I woke up he was gone! I searched everywhere for him but no luck.I eventually found this note he left on my night stand." Caroline gave Stefan and Elena the note. It read:

_Caroline, I'm sorry but I had to leave Mystic Falls.I hope you have a wonderful life with Elena,Bonnie,Meredith,Stefan, and Matt. I also hope that Abigail has a bright future ahead of her. I don't want you to look for me because I'm long gone , I'm never coming back.-Tyler_

Caroline began to cry when they finished reading stood up and gave her a heartfelt hug."Is it just me, or does this note kind of sound like the one Damon left Bonnie before he left her",Stefan asked. Caroline took the note and read it over once more. She handed it to Elena and she realized it did sound like Damon's note. Elena remembered the note well. Damon said he was sorry to leave, hoped Bonnie had a bright future with them, hoped his daughter had a good life, told Bonnie to not look for him, and said that he was never coming back. The only difference was the handwriting. "It does sound like Damon's note." Caroline replied,"I think I'm going over to Bonnie's house. Maybe she can do a locator spell and besides, I have to tell Abigail that her father's gone. I can't keep avoiding her. She's 18 now, she'll probably understand." Abigail was the youngest of their daughters. The oldest was Courtney, followed by Adelina, and proceeded by Amber. Abigail had now already been 18 for a month and Caroline was worried about the full moon tomorrow. Since Tyler was a hybrid and she was a vampire, Abigail had turned out to be a hybrid. Caroline soon sped out of the house with tears in her eyes. Right then, the library door opened and Adelina stepped inside. Her gold hair was tied up in a ponytail and her purple tank top was already wrinkled. "Mom, Dad, why did I just see Aunt Caroline run out of here crying?" "She's going through a rough time. Your Uncle Tyler left town without telling her or saying goodbye", Elena explained. "Just like Uncle Damon did. At least Uncle Tyler didn't leave her right after she gave birth like Uncle Damon did." "At least", Stefan said.

Bonnie opened the door to a crying Caroline. She looked a way she never would have normally. Her mascara was smeared around her eyes and her fingers were black where she rubbed her eyes. Some of her nails were chipped and others broken. Her nail polish was chipped as well. Her blond hair was a mess all around her tear-stained face. "Oh my gosh, what happened Caroline?" "Tyler's gone." Caroline reminded Bonnie of how she felt when Damon left. "Do you want me to try a locator spell?" Caroline nodded and went inside. She passed Bonnie Tyler's wedding ring that he must have left for her to find when he left. Bonnie put it on the table and began to chant. After trying for about 10 minutes, she stopped. "I'm getting nothing. No description or image of any place whatsoever." The ring was floating in the air now, with Bonnie's eyes closed trying again. Just then Amber walked in with Abigail; who had stayed over because her mother was coming. Right when Bonnie heard them, she opened her eyes and let the ring drop onto the table with a crash. "Mom, I was wondering if Abigail and I could go to the mall", Amber asked. Bonnie said yes but Caroline shook her head. "I want you to stay home, Abigail. I need to talk to you." "What is it, Mom? Because, I don't know if you noticed but you look a little messed up." "Yeah, I know, just let's go." She picked the ring off the table and put it into her jeans pocket. Abigail followed right behind her and Amber went to go get ready.

"Ugh, I want to be relieved from this supernatural business for a little bit. I know,let's dance", suggested Elena once Adelina was gone. "Elena, come on, you know I don't like doing that." "Please?" He gave her a grin as he spun her around, picked her up and dipped her. As he held her, she smiled a wide he was holding her, he saw Damon standing at the living room entrance. In a surprised shock, he accidentally dropped Elena, who gave a yelp as she fell. She sat up rubbing her head. "Stefan? What was that fo-" She stopped talking right when she saw Damon, who gave his famous 1000 kilowatt smile.

**OMG Damon's BACK! Are Elena and Stefan hallucinating or is he actually there? And if he is, will he visit Bonnie or just make an appearance to the Salvatore couple? And if he does visit Bonnie, what will she do? And, what happened to Tyler? Stay tuned...**


	3. A Slap In The Face

**Happy Birthday to the most perfect guy on earth, Paul Wesley!**

Elena got up from the mouth was open in the shape of an _O_. "Hello again little brother. And Elena, it's nice to see you as always." Elena rolled her eyes and sped in front of him. "Damon." She touched his right cheek then slapped it."Damon Salvatore! Where have you been the past 18 years?And, how dare you leave your own wife the day she gives birth to your own daughter?!How could you just leave her at the time she needed you the most? You didn't even care enough to say goodbye or explain why you were leaving! All you did was leave a note and your wedding ring! Why?!" "I left because I-. Wait, why am I explaining this to you?" He then just sped out of the house leaving Elena as confused about him as before.

When Bonnie was making lunch, someone knocked on the door. Just as she was about to go answer it, Amber went in front of her to open it. Bonnie just hung back in the hallway to see who it was.

When the front door opened, a young girl stood in the doorway. She was wearing a white tank top covered with a blue sweater that hung up to her shoulder and reached her mid stomach and black tights. Her shoes were small brown boots with laces. And her hair was in loose waves around her neck and raised one eyebrow and said,"Can I help you?" Her pale skin, refined features, and eyes looked somewhat like his. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown but not yet black."I'm looking for a Bonnie Bennett", he finally replied. "Mom! There's some guy here to see you!" Bonnie came to the door with a smile that disappeared when she saw him.

Bonnie was shocked at the sight of Damon on her porch. The dark hair and black eyes that were staring at her all too familiar to her."Damon." "Hello again dear. Aren't you going to introduce me to this young lady?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Damon Salvatore, I'd like you to meet your 18 year old daughter,Amber." Damon's smile faded at the word 's eyes were wide open. Then, she stepped forward and slapped him in the was a good hard slap that turned his head to the side."That's for walking out on her. And this," she slapped him again,"Is for leaving the day after I was born." She stormed back into the gave him a look of disgust and slammed the door in his face.

Elena heard a knock on the it to be Damon, she opened the door with a look that could've said _Leave, now. _But it wasn't Damon. It was Titiana and Talia.

**Why are the Guardians back after 18 years?What do they have to tell the Salvatores?**


	4. Remember Me

**Remember, this is the last update until Friday. :(**

"Hello again, Elena", Titiana said. "We're here to inform you that after 18 years of painful arguing and debating, Haven has finally been killed. I can confirm it because I saw the kill myself", continued Talia. Elena raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were banned from the Celestial Court?" "I was banned unless on official business." "It took 18 years to kill her?" "It's complicated." "Mom?" Adelina walked over to the door and saw the two Guardians. "Don't worry, Adelina. These are our old family friends." "Whatever." She turned around and walked away. "You need to tell her about the supernatural world, Ele-",Titiana stopped when she saw the necklace. Just then, Stefan was in the hallway and walked over to see what was happening. "Where did you get that necklace?" Stefan replied,"It used to be my mother's and I gave it to Elena on our wedding night." "I see. Your mother was a generous woman. Then again, Rosaline Bradley Salvatore was a wonderful woman before she passed." "How do you know my mother's first and maiden name?" "I know that your father gave it to her on their wedding night. I also know that your old housekeeper, Tiana, was a witch who made it glow and gave it to him." "How do you know?" "Who do you think made it? I've seen you grow up Stefan Salvatore. I've seen you as a little boy to the young man you became. I've seen you with Katherine. You may remember me as a tall brunette from Paris. Ring any bells?" "Tiana?" "My real name actually is Titiana but yes."

After the Guardians left, Adelina went to go take a nap while Stefan went to get blood bags. Elena was watching tv when Damon appeared. "What do you want Damon?" "To do what I couldn't do earlier." He went to go sit next to her on the couch. Then, he leaned closer to her and kissed her.

**Woah what just happened? What will Elena do? What if Adelina wakes up or even worse if Stefan gets home? I know it's short but, I have some writer's block. Hopefully, I have something good by Friday.**


	5. Try to Kill and Be Killed

**Yay I'm back with a new update!**

Elena tried with all of her supernatural strength to push Damon away, but, he seemed so much stronger that usual that she couldn't move him one inch. Just then, the front door opened and Stefan walked in.

When he walked into the living room, Stefan saw Damon kissing Elena on the couch and Elena trying to push him felt no anger for Elena but definitely felt anger towards Damon. He rushed over to the couch and tried to assist Elena in pulling Damon off her, but it was no use. Damon was stronger than his usual self. Eventually, Damon pulled away from Elena and snapped Stefan's neck. Then, he put a stake into his stomach and he threw him against the wall. He soon moved back on top of Elena.

Elena felt a surging power inside of her created by her anger for Damon. She used strength that she didn't even realize she had and managed to snap Damon's neck the way he did to Stefan. When he fell unconscious, she threw him off her. Right then, Caroline,Bonnie,Amber,Meredith,Abigail,Courtney, and Titiana were there. Titiana sent a surge of power in Stefan's direction that made him suck in an awakening breath and sit up. Just then,Damon did the exact same thing without Titiana's help and power; much too quickly for a normal vampire. Just as he was about to advance back toward Elena, Bonnie's hand shot out and began to give him an aneurism. But instead of giving Damon an aneurism, it seemed as if it bounced from him and back to her like a mirror. He shot her a grin as she crouched down in pain on the ground; a grin that reminded Elena very much of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Titiana tried to give him an aneurism and just like Bonnie, ended up on the ground in pain. Elena glanced at Stefan, who was still on the floor in pain. Suddenly, Caroline struck herself at Damon, who simply staked her and threw her as if she were a followed to attack him, but got thrown as well. Adelina had come to join the group of Elena's friend's daughters. Seeing them shaking with fear, Elena picked herself up off the couch to attack Damon, only to also be staked in the stomach and thrown against the wall next to Stefan. Strangely, Abigail went over to Damon, who looked at her with the same grin he gave Bonnie. Then, he simply snapped her neck as if it were a normal everyday thing. Elena heard Caroline scream and then heard her loud sobs. Caroline had definitely been through a lot over the past few days; first with Tyler's disappearance and now her daughter's that happen must have made Adelina snap, for she moved over to Damon next. Instead of looking at Adelina, he shot Elena and Stefan with the same evil grin and grabbed Adelina's neck. Then, still holding her, he sped in front of the tall table behind the looking at Stefan and Elena, he pushed Adelina's head against the tabletop. Elena heard the sound of Adelina's skull cracking and saw her own daughter fall lifelessly to the ground. Stefan was looking at Adelina with an open mouth and watery green eyes and Elena was trying(and failing miserably) at choking back her looked at Damon with disgust and grabbed her mother's fallen stake that was lying on the ground. She ran toward him with it and managed to stake him in the leg. But, he was far from beaten. He grabbed her and brought her throat to his freshly lengthened , he tore into her throat and drank her blood like a starving animal; his fury clear on his matter how hard Courtney struggled, she couldn't get out of his grasp. Blood began to fall down her throat as she closed her eyes. Then, as roughly as he did with Caroline, he threw Courtney down to the ground; his mouth covered with her blood. He licked his lips as Meredith looked in horror at what had become of her child. Elena watched as Amber glanced around the room, looking at all of her best friends' dead bodies. She looked up at Damon who had his back turned, looking satisfied at the group. As soon as Amber had begun to glare at him, Damon fell down to his knees, holding his head in agonizing pain just as Bonnie and Titiana were. Amber had begun to move toward him, not taking her eyes off of him for even a bent down and grabbed a stake from the ground. Just as she was about to stake him and end it all, Damon quickly took out a dagger and put it into her leg. When she fell, she stopped looking at him which made the power she had over him stop. He rose up and took the dagger out of her leg. Then, he used it to send a killing blow into her heart. Gasping, she fell down flat onto the floor just as Damon struck the knife at her again; this time at her throat. When he took it out, he licked the blood off of it as Amber's eyes closed. "Well, I hope we had fun today. I hope we can do all this again sometime. Oh and Elena?" She looked at him with hatred. "One day, when your husband is finally dead, you will be mine. You will finally be what I've always wanted you to be: my Queen of Darkness. But I will not say sorry for putting a little crack into your perfect life. But, if you do become my Queen, you'll get a much better life than my horrendous brother could ever offer you. So, until we meet again." He looked at them with a scowl right before he transformed into a crow and flew out the still open door. As soon as he was gone, Caroline,Bonnie, Meredith,Stefan, and Elena all ran towards their dead children. "Titiana", Elena begged. "Isn't there anything you can do?" Titiana responded with a look that would've said, _No._

**What was with Damon's super strength and strange behavior? And why could Amber give him an aneurism when Bonnie and even Titiana couldn't? Also, will Abigail,Courtney,Amber,and Adelina be saved? Or is this the end of the road for them?Stay tuned...**


	6. Training Day

**More late-night updating! Thank goodness that I recovered from my writer's block because now, I know where I'm going with this story.**

"Please Titiana. Please help them", Elena continued to beg. Titiana gave her the same look and said,"I don't need to help them because they'll help themselves. What you don't know is that their deaths will unlock the one part of them that has been sleeping their entire lives. It will unlock their supernatural side." Seeing the looks of confusion Titiana continued. "They needed to die to awaken their immortality. An immortal child often doesn't become immortal because they don't die until they are much older. You see, they cannot become immortal if they are over 30 years old. Youth is needed. Since their parents are immortal, they were able to unlock it." "But Bonnie and Meredith aren't immortal", Caroline interrupted. "But they are. Sulez hunters and Bennett witches are in fact immortal. For the Sulez family was the first hunter family and the Bennett witches were the first witches. Since Courtney died, she unlocked her immortality. And since she staked a vampire before she died she unlocked her Sulez hunter side." "Then why aren't any of our ancestors roaming around Mystic Falls", Meredith asked. "Over the centuries, someone has been killing them off. But, it seems like they want to protect the lineages because they are only killed after they've given birth. But enough about history. You all need to train your daughters properly because an inexperienced vampire child can and most likely will wreak havoc. I need you all right now to promise you will tell them the truth and help train them." "I promise", Meredith said. "I promise", Bonnie repeated. Soon, they all promised. Titiana nodded her head in satisfaction just when the 4 girls sucked in breaths. They all looked at their parents in alarm. Right then, Caroline left the room and returned shortly after holding 3 blood bags. She handed one each to Adelina,Abigail, and Amber who all looked at it with wonder. "But how is my daughter a vampire if I'm not", Bonnie asked Titiana. "It's because her father is a vampire." Soon, the girls stopped looking at the bags in wonder but in hunger. Abigail was the first to open her and take a small sip. Adelina and Amber followed shortly after. After the sips, the began taking large gulps of it and soon enough, they finished all of the blood. Suddenly, they all crouched down, holding their faces in pain. When they got back up, their fangs were bared, showing that they had just grown. Caroline, Meredith, and Bonnie grabbed their daughters' hands and steered them out the door to back home and train.

When Bonnie and Amber had gotten home, Bonnie went over to the couch and picked up a pillow. Then, she sat down on the ground and Amber sat too. Using her strength, Bonnie ripped the pillow open, showering countless feathers onto the ground. Amber looked confused. "Levitating feathers was one of my first spells", Bonnie explained. She put her hands over the feathers and concentrated; never taking her eyes off them. Soon, she began to move her hand up higher and the feathers began to float underneath it. Then, she put her hand down and the feathers began to float around them. Suddenly,they dropped. "Okay Amber, you try. Just hold your hand over the feathers and concentrate on them; think about what you want to do with them. And, if you want to, you can close your eyes to visualize. Amber put her hand over the feathers and closed her eyes. Soon enough, the feathers began to float under her palm. She opened her eyes and raised her hand; gazing wondrously at her power.

Meredith was in the gym room of the house she shared with Alaric. He had it specially installed for what he called her 'Meredith Mayhem'. Alaric was there to help her demonstrate her techniques for Courtney and to be Courtney's sparring partner. As if thinking about her summoned her, Courtney came into the room in her workout clothes. Meredith had decided it would be better off to train in here before she trained out in the forest practicing with Stefan,Elena, and Caroline. Eventually, when she was more experienced, she would be able to. After only demonstrating a few moves, Courtney was already advanced. She was already flipping and dodging and fighting back. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait as long to fight actual vampires then Meredith had thought.

Caroline,Stefan,Elena,Abigail, and Adelina were all gathered in the forest. They were practicing their vampire skills since Titiana had already assured them that they wouldn't have to deal with cravings since they were vampire children. So, the three of them had made the two girls run back and forth through the forest about four times now. They were strangely fast learners or as Titiana explained were,"gifted for what they were". Soon enough, Meredith emerged with Courtney followed by Amber and Bonnie. "Amber is already better at being a witch than I am and from what I hear, Courtney can fight as good as Meredith if not better", Bonnie explained. "Well Abigail and Adelina have already demonstrated that they're awesome", Caroline replied. "Well then", said Talia who had just appeared. "If their that good, I think it's time for them to try and beat some other supernatural creatures. Like some of my other sisters a.k.a. some Guardians."

**Oooo how will the girls do against some of the other Guardians? Can they beat them or will they get pummeled? Next chapter introduces some new, never before seen Guardians!**


	7. Bring It On

"You want us, to fight against Guardians", Abigail asked. When Talia simply nodded Courtney said,"Okay, fine. We'll go up against you and Titiana." "Oh, I wasn't talking about Titiana and I. Actually, Titiana is bringing them over here right about now." As if on cue, Titiana appeared with 4 other girls. Caroline and Bonnie recognized 2 of them as Amazonia and Pacifica, the 2 Guardians that had helped heal them when Haven was torturing Stefan,Elena,and Damon in the woods. Now that Bonnie thought about it, she still didn't know what their specialties were. One of them had grey eyes like Meredith's and platinum blonde hair. Another one of them had fiery orange hair and golden eyes. Titiana introduced them. "You've already met Amazonia the Guardian of animals and Pacifica the Guardian of water. This", she motioned over to the girl with golden eyes,"is Anastasia, the Guardian of fire, and this", she motioned to the girl with grey eyes,"is Amatis, the Guardian of wind. Now, go!" Courtney,Amber,Adelina, and Abigail stood up straighter as the Guardians moved toward them. Anastasia put up a finger and flames danced on top of it. Amatis blew a wind that had managed to make the leaves stir. Pacifica began twirling her finger around and a small portion of water began twirling around with was getting ready to pounce like a tiger. Then, they all ran. Courtney managed to elbow Anastasia and duck her proceeding hit. Amazonia had almost made Adelina trip if she hadn't flipped had mate Abigail fall, only to have Abigail reach for her ankle and make Pacifica fall. Amber sparred with Amatis, who sent a gust of wind in Amber's face. But, Amber used her powers to make the wind go back to their sender, and sent Amatis onto the kicked Amazonia in the shoulder hard enough to knock her finally, Courtney managed to kick Anastasia in the ankle and brought her down as well. Now that all the Guardians were down, the fight was group of girls got applause from their parents and the two remaining Guardians.

Elena was in the room that she shared with Stefan, who had went out with Caroline to teach the girls the fine art of had gone along as well to make sure Amber could control her magic. Meredith had gone home and was spending some quality time with Alaric. And Elena was just sitting in bed reading a book. Suddenly, the bedroom window broke and Damon waked in. "Damon what are you doing back here?" He stared at her but didn't respond to her question. He moved over to her and put his hand on top of her tried yelling out but it was no use. Then, he snapped her neck and she fell onto the bed unconscious.

As soon as Stefan had gotten home, he went upstairs to check on Elena. But, when he opened the door to the bedroom, she wasn't there. He looked in Adelina's bedroom, the bathroom, and was about to check the guest rooms when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He ran towards the bedroom and saw the white curtains of the window floating in the breeze. As Stefan was about to close the windows, he stepped on pieces of he looked down, he saw the window glass and the pictures. 3 different pictures were on the floor. One was Stefan and Elena's wedding photo, the other was of Adelina, and the last one was the picture that Damon had broken 18 years ago when he found Elena there when Stefan had compelled her to forget him. He looked at Elena's side of the bed but didn't see her there. Instead, he saw a note that said, _Alright, I've become a bit more reasonable. I'll give you 6 months to find Elena and if you do, no harm will come to you and your family. However, if you don't I'll kill _ _luck._  
The note hadn't said who it was from and he didn't recognize the handwriting. He put it down. Next to it, on the pillow lay Elena's wedding ring and the necklace he had given her on their wedding night. The necklace she refused to take off. It was then that he knew that she was gone. And he needed to find her.


	8. Let The Right One In

Stefan rushed down the stairs into the living room. Caroline was talking to Titiana and Bonnie while Adelina,Amber,Courtney,Abigail, and Talia were huddled in the corner of the room. Seeing Stefan's worried face, Caroline asked,"What's wrong Stefan?" "Elena is... gone." Caroline gave him an _I'm sorry _look and rushed in front of him to give him a hug. Titiana was behind her and took the note that Stefan still had clutched in his hand. After examining it she had a panicked look. "No, no it can't be." Talia rushed to her sister's side and looked at the piece of paper. "What is it", Caroline asked. It was Titiana who responded,"I know who this handwriting belongs to. I've known this person for thousands of years so of course I know it's not Damon if that's what you're all thinking. This handwriting belongs to Haven." Caroline turned back to Stefan; her mouth shaped in an _O. _

_One month later_

Bonnie came downstairs into the living room after failing an attempt to talk to Stefan, who hadn't spoken a word in an entire month. Seeing her face, Caroline decided to go and try went into Stefan's room. He was standing by the window looking outside. She clutched the blood bag in her hand tightly. "Come on, Stefan. You're starting to desiccate, you need blood." He turned around and looked at her with his beautiful green eyes that never seemed to age. Slowly, he shook his head. "Seriously Stefan? Why don't you just eat?" "This is my punishment", he replied after not using his voice since Titiana had discovered Haven was back,"For not being able to help her. There's an incredibly likely chance that I'll never see her again." Caroline realized now that he refused to say her name. She set the blood bag down on the table next to him. "Okay Stefan, suit yourself. But, I'm going to leave this here if you decide to change your mind." Caroline left the room and quickly went back downstairs. "Well, he talked to me."

Stefan went to go lie down on the bed. The only reason he hadn't already taken off his daylight ring and expose himself to the sun was because of _her. __She _was still alive for another 5 months. _She _was the only reason he still woke up every morning. He glanced at the empty space beside him where _she_ used to lay. He hadn't fed, slept, or talked for a whole month until Caroline made a successful attempt to book _she _had been reading the day she disappeared was still where _she _had dropped it; the bookmark in it still marking the page _she _had left off on. The spine was facing Stefan and the title read: _Wuthering Heights_ _by Emily Bronte_. It was the book they had talked about in Mystic Falls High School's hallway when he had first arrived. He shook away the memory before it could begin. He missed her so much, but it hurt him to think about her golden hair and blue eyes. It even hurt him to think about her name. Suddenly, the window opened and Damon stepped in. "It's customary to knock,Damon." Damon shot him an eye roll. "So, I take it that Elena is still gone from poor little ." "Why, do you know something?" "Maybe." Stefan shot him a glare. "Alright, alright. She left town because she didn't love you and didn't know how to let you down easy. She didn't love you as much as you loved her. She wanted to get as far away from here as wanted to leave you and never cared about you, in fact, she only used you to turn her into a vampire." "You're lying." "_A__u Contraire. _If she still loves you and was taken away, why did she leave the two symbols of your love for her here? Why didn't she take them with her if she was kidnapped to have something to remember you by? Why would she leave her wedding ring and her special necklace that you and I both know she never took off? Think about that little , when you're ready to join the _winning side,_give me a call and we'll chat." He flashed out of the room and was gone. Stefan looked at the blood bag Caroline had left , he opened it and drank all of its contents. He was going to find Elena. Even if it killed him in the process.

Caroline held in her hand a letter from Abigail. She,Meredith,Stefan, and Bonnie decided to make them leave Mystic Falls and finish high school in another small town in Virginia to keep them safe. So, they had sent them to Fell's Church, which wasn't that far away from their homes and enrolled them in Robert E Lee High School. Caroline had arranged for them to mail letters instead of calling because phone calls could be easily heard. Just as she was about to open the letter, the front door opened. "Hello", called out a familiar voice. The person walked into the living room and said,"Oh hey Caroline." Caroline couldn't believe who it was.

**So, who is this mystery person? Was Damon actually telling the truth? Stay tuned...**


	9. A Life Out of Home

Caroline couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was definitely the very last person she expected to in front of her was was dressed in a black blazer,black tights,purple tank top,and black boots. All of the black made her hair look even more golden and her skin paler. "Caroline, who's at the do-",Stefan asked, but abruptly stopped when he saw Elena. "Stefan." She moved toward Stefan and gave him a a while, he put his arms around her as well. "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up." Elena sped upstairs leaving Stefan and Caroline staring at each other.

"Who took you Elena",Stefan later asked her. "Damon did."

_2 Weeks Later_

"Hey,Stefan",Elena said as she was buttoning up her jacket. "Where are you going?" "Shopping with Caroline,Bonnie,and Meredith." He nodded his head and sped in front of her,grabbed her throat,and pushed her against the wall. "Stefan...what are...you...doing?" "I had to make sure before I confronted you,Katherine." "Well...you've...gotten...better...at spotting...the difference." She pushed him off of her. "Why are you here Katherine?" "Someone sent me to pretend to be Elena for as long as I could without someone knowing. Then,they asked me to tell you that they still have Elena who is still alive by the way. It was Damon who took her but it wasn't his though I'm helping this person,I'll tell you one thing. You need to get Adelina out of Fell's Church. There's a danger there that's targeting her and her careful."

"Ugh I am so sick of Stacia",Adelina told Amber. "She is always going out of her way to ruin whatever I do." Heather had originally been the popular girl of Robert E Lee High School until Adelina had then,Stacia had tried and failed to ruin Adelina's reputation. Right now,Adelina and Amber were sitting side by side in their science class. Courtney was in math class and Abigail was in history. Finally, their teacher, walked in. "Class class,settle down. Today, we have a new student joining us today. Everyone meet Damian Williams." A handsome guy walked into the classroom. He was dressed in a leather jacket,dark red shirt,black jeans, and black shoes. He had dark brown hair and aqua blue sensed something supernatural about him. "Alright, can I have Amber Bennett sit next to Stacia Mills?" Amber made a quiet gagging sound before she got up and took the empty seat next to Stacia, who also made a gagging sound when Amber sat down. "Damian, why don't you sit next to Adelina Salvatore." He shot her a smile as he took the seat next to her. Stacia gave Adelina a look of envy while Amber gave her one of happiness.

**Next chapter has a one month time jump and will either be recapped in the author's note in the beginning or somewhere in the story.**


	10. The New Girls

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a million things going on also,I won't be able to update tomorrow :(  
**

_One Month Later_

Adelina was walking down the empty school hallway,on her way to the bathroom. The only thing that a human could hear was the sound of her high heeled boots on the floor. Since she wasn't human, she could hear different sounds. She heard the sound of a teacher writing on the chalkboard,students opening,closing,and turning the pages of their books,and two girls whispering to each other about had already been a month since he had arrived but girls still talked about him. _Damian. _She still couldn't believe he was her boyfriend. She felt something about him that drew her near still didn't know what it was about him that she sensed but she was still very happy about being in the relationship. It had been the best thing that had happened to her since her Aunt Caroline had told her that her father wanted Adelina to move to Fell's Church to be away from Mystic only problem with her relationship with Damian was that Stacia Mills hated her more than ever. Stacia had tried going after Damian,but he seemed so uninterested in her, he never even glanced at her. Suddenly,Adelina thought she saw a shadow move across the hallway. Then,she felt a presence behind her,only to turn around and see no one there. Just then,Stacia appeared right in front of her. "Oh my gosh,Stacia you just scared me to death." Stacia rolled her eyes in response and said,"You don't actually think Damian cares about you,do you?" Since Adelina didn't reply,Stacia continued talking."Oh my gosh, you actually think he does care about you. Awww that's so cute! Come on, there's something off about him;something that he's hiding. Think about it:if he cares so much about you, why hasn't he told you anything yet?Can you answer that?" When Adelina still didn't say anything,Stacia laughed and said,"Of course you can't." Finally saying something,Adelina replied,"Stop it don't want to get in a fight with me,trust me when I say that." "Why? Because you're stronger than me? Please", she scoffed,"If you're stronger than me, can you do this?" Stacia's brown eyes suddenly glowed a deep dark red. Then, locker doors began to open and close with a loud banging sound, their paper contents flying all around them. Stacia's eyes looked into Adelina's and suddenly, by an invisible force,she was pulled by an invisible force. Stacia's hand closed around Adelina's throat and clenched harder, her finger's around Adelina's windpipe. Then, with a small jerk of her arm, Stacia snapped Adelina's neck. Adelina fell to the floor unconscious.

Bonnie was trying for what seemed like the millionth time to try and track down had been using Elena's wedding ring to try and find her location but had failed. As she was raising the ring to try once more, Talia walked in,making Bonnie lose concentration and drop the ring. "Thank goodness you're here Talia." "No problem, I didn't have anything important today. So, you need me to try and find Elena or her location using her wedding ring?" When Bonnie simply nodded, Talia came and took the seat next to her. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths as the ring began to float in the air. After about 5 minutes,Talia opened her eyes and let the ring fall."I'm not getting anything", she explained with a confused look.

Adelina was in her science class sitting next to Damian when walked in. "Alright class,looks like we have yet another new ,actually we have 2. First is Miss Hayley Madison. A girl about the same height as Adelina walked in. She had wavy golden blonde hair that resembled Adelina's as well. Hayley had turquoise eyes and pale skin that was was wearing a purple tank top,grey unbuttoned cardigan,black,grey,and white plaid skirt,floral lace tights,and black heeled boots that resembled Adelina's brown ones. "Okay,Hayley you can sit at the last table in the third row. Hayley sat down behind Adelina."Perfect. And this is Emma Davis." Emma was a bit taller than Hayley;about the same height as Courtney. She also straight had blonde hair that was lighter than Hayley's hair but her skin was as pale. She was wearing a floral laced blue sundress with white sandals. She went over to sit next to Hayley without bothering to listen to 's instructions. 40 minutes later,the bell rang,signaling the end of the hallway,Hayley accidentally bumped into Adelina. "Sorry",she said apologetically."Hello Damian." "Hello again be honest,I didn't expect to see you again." She simply raised an eyebrow and said,"Oh,that's too bad because I'm back." She shot him a grin and walked away. "What was that about Damian?" "Come 's ditch the rest of the 's something I need to tell you."

Katherine sat in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house drinking a blood bag when Stefan walked in. "What do you want,Stefan?" "I want to know why _you,_Katherine Pierce is working for someone? From I remember about you,you like to give orders,not take them." "Look,the only reason I'm helping this person is because they want to get revenge on the people that took away something very _important _to me." "What did those people take away from you?" "They took away my children."

**Woah,Katherine Pierce had kids? What happened to them? How do Damian and Hayley know each other?What is he going to tell Adelina? I'll probably update one more time today to make up for tomorrow's absence.**


	11. Children of the Damned

"What do you mean they took your children?" "What I mean is that when they were just babies,they were taken away from me." "Wait,you had _children_?" "I had 3. 2 girls and 1 boy. I had one of the girls in the early 1700's and the boy and girl as fraternal twins in the early 1900's.I don't know why they were taken away but they were.I don't even know if they're still alive." "Who were their fathers?" "The eldest and youngest girl's father was a vampire named Jonathan. We first met in the 1700's and met each other again in the 1900's. The boy's father was a... werewolf named Adam." "You fell for a werewolf?Wait,so the twins had different fathers?" Katherine simply nodded. "I don't know why,but the boy became a vampire and the girl became a werewolf,so they both became hybrids"

"Okay Damian,we're at my did you want to tell me?" "Okay,before I tell you,just promise you won't tell anyone or scream or run." "Okay,I promise." "Okay then.I...I'm a... I wasn't turned I was born like this." "Okay." "Don't worry I-. Wait did you say okay?" " that's great that you're a vampire child,because I'm one too." "But I'm also a werewolf so that makes me a-" "A hybrid,I know.I'm surrounded by stuff like of my best friends is half witch,half vampire,another is a hybrid like you,and the other is descended from the first supernatural hunting family." "Wow." "Yeah." They were extremely close only a slight movement he was kissing her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he tangled his fingers in her's. They sat down on the couch without breaking up the kiss. Suddenly,without warning,she pulled away. "Wait,before we do anything,I need to ask you something." Anything." "How do you and Hayley know each other?Oh,and also, does Emma know you?" "Well,first of all,Emma's real name is Emalia but she prefers to be called of all,she's never met me but is friends with Hayley,who probably told Emma about third of all,Hayley and I go way 've known each other since before we activated our ,she's the one who killed me and I'm the one who killed her;both out of 's her fault I'm half vampire and I'm the one who's responsible for her becoming half werewolf. " "How is it your fault for making her a werewolf and her fault for making you a vampire?" "Because,Hayley is my twin sister,and Emma's my older one." "Wait,_what?_" "Yeah,apparently,our mom fell for a vampire and werewolf at the same time which created apparently a vampire can't give birth to werewolf and vampire twins so nature needed to create a ,their only solution was to make us both hybrids." "What about Emma?" "She didn't have to deal with it since she's got about 200 years on us."

"What were the names of your children",Stefan asked her. "The oldest girl's name was Emalia,the youngest girl's name was Hayley,and the boy's name was Damian."

**Wait,Damian,Hayley,and Emma are Katherine's kids?**


	12. Finding You

**I know I'm doing lots of time jumps but, I don't know what else to add to a :Out of the 6 months,this is now month 3 and later on 4.**

_Two Weeks Later_

Stefan,Meredith,and Bonnie were sitting in the Salvatore living room trying to figure out what to do in their Elena situation. "Do you know what I don't get",Bonnie asked the group. "Why when Damon came to my door 3 months ago I didn't fall into his arms.I mean,I've missed him for 18 years but when he showed up,there was something different about him." Before anyone said anything Caroline came through the door,her face stained with as much tears as the day she lost Tyler. "Caroline,what's wrong",Meredith asked her. "They found him in an alley completely drained of blood." "Who",Stefan asked. "He's Donovan is _dead_."

_One Month Later_

"Talia,I've been meaning to ask you but where's Titiana",Bonnie asked the young Guardian,who just shrugged her shoulders;Titiana hadn't been seen in about 1 month and a half. Bonnie,Stefan,and Caroline were sitting in Bonnie's dining room after yet another failed attempt at tracking down Elena's location with her wedding had already been an entire month since Matt's death but Bonnie still grieved him. Talia let out a cry of frustration after another failed attempt."Why am I not getting anything?" Staring at the ring she closed her eyes again and the ring began floating under her ,Titiana appeared out of thin air. Seeing the ring,she motioned her hand into a small vertical line in the air,which made the ring drop. "Talia,if you're going to try and track Elena down use something else." "Like what?" "Well,since her love is strong,use something that connects her and a loved one;preferably the ring isn't working,try something stronger. Like the necklace."

Things between Adelina and Damian had been going better than life was ,with the exception of Stacia,who still hated Adelina and tried to make her life as miserable as possible. In fact,just last week,Stacia had "accidentally" pushed her down the it wasn't for her vampire reflexes she could've gotten seriously of Stacia,she had turned the corner of the hallway and ran in Adelina's direction. Grabbing her throat Stacia menacingly said,"Hello again class is almost over I'll make this it or face my consequences."Then,she threw Adelina into the row of lockers behind back hit the lockers first and she fell to the ground."Have fun breaking up Adelina Salvatore."Then just as the bell rang,she disappeared from sight.

Titiana was seated where Talia had been sitting before with the necklace on the table in front of her eyes,she began to make the necklace float under her palm."Wait,I'm seeing something. I see a room with stone walls,ceiling,and I see Elena being pushed into a prison cell by someone I can't ,now I see the outside of the place has dark red skies and black that's it." "I think I know where that is",Talia said. "Well,to me it sounds like the darkest place in the Celestial Court where Haven used to live before we captured ,why is Elena there?And how are we going to get there? It's forbidden for Guardians to enter?" "I'm willing to go to the Celestial Court and ask Estelle for permission.I would appreciate it if you all Bonnie because they might be a little nicer with a Bennett witch around." "I'll go",Bonnie said,followed by Stefan,Caroline,and Meredith. "Talia,you can enter another person's body right",Caroline asked her."Yeah,why?" "Because since you're not allowed in the Celestial Court unless Estelle gives you permission,maybe you can go to Fell's Church and check on the girls?" "Sure,no problem."

"Adelina,are you okay?"Damian was crouched down next to her."Yeah I'm okay",she replied right when the bell for the beginning of class rung. "I want to get out of here,Damian,but the front doors automatically lock when the bell rings." "We can go through the roof." "What?" "Come on." He helped her up and held her hand as they ran to the they were on the roof,Damian said,"Here's something you've probably never done before." He let go of her hand and walked to the edge of the ,he jumped down. "Damian!"She rushed to the edge and saw him standing on the ground. "Just jump!" "No thanks,I'm not in the mood to try and _kill _myself today." "You won't jump and try to land on your ,if you can't,I'll catch you." "Fine." She jumped off,but couldn't aim well enough to land on her ,she felt Damian's secure arms around her."Don't worry,I was horrible when I first did jump back up onto the roof and try landing on your feet this time." "Jump on the roof?From down here?Are you crazy?Do you know what?Don't answer that." She bended her knees and gathered as much strength as she could,then,with full force,catapulted herself upward,landing on the roof. She looked down at Damian while standing on the ,she jumped felt a huge rush as she fell and then,she landed on her feet like a cat. "Great job, ,I'm going to help you with your new-found vampire on,we've got a lot to cover."

**Whose body will Talia go in?Why is Elena in Haven's old realm? What are your theories?**


	13. The Celestial Court

Damian had taken Adelina to the forest,where he helped her with her speed and strength ,he had taught her how to jump from tree to tree like she was felt a rush of excitement as she jumped off the tree she was on onto the ground.

_Next Day_

"Okay Talia, we're off to the Celestial you sure you're clear on what you're supposed to do",Titiana asked her."Yes,I'm sure to Fell's Church,find a body,go into it,make sure the girls are 's not exactly Mission Impossible." "Wow,you already have the attitude of a 'll be fine." "Ha ha",she replied as her older sister went outside to join Stefan,Caroline,Bonnie,and Meredith.

First,Talia stopped by a white girl inside had dark red hair and was currently being yelled at by her in the form of a bird Talia could still hear what the older woman was saying."I still can't believe you went out to dye your hair without my permission!And you got dark of all colors dark red!You are grounded young lady!You will not be allowed to go out with your friends for a whole month!Also,you can forget about going on the trip to Berlin with your father and I,Stacia Monica Mills!" The girl-Stacia-rolled her eyes at her mother and simply said,"Whatever." She walked into her room to grab her purse as Talia came through the window to get into Stacia's instead,she was met with something that was like a brick fell to the ground still in bird form when Stacia saw her and said,"Stupid bird." She sashayed out of the room and slammed the door behind confusingly flew back up and left out of the window she entered from.

The next house she stopped by was one window,she saw a young girl that looked about had wavy golden blonde hair and turquoise was about to go answer the front door when Talia came in and went inside her body with a felt somewhat strange in another ,information about the girl she was in surged up in her girl's name was Hayley and she was a had a twin brother she despised for cursing her with the werewolf gene when they were born 119 years had even bordered the _Titanic_ and died with her brother when it sank,therefore activating their vampire were both taken away from their birth mother as infants and lived with different hadn't even met until 1912 in Southampton,England;both planning to go to New York City on the _Titanic_. Then,after they had transitioned,they knocking on the door had gotten louder. "If you don't open this door soon,I will go in there since I don't need to be invited in!" Talia gathered 2 blood bags that were in a mini fridge in the corner of the room. She didn't drink blood but took it to play the went to the front door and opened the doorway stood a girl with straight blonde hair that was paler than Hayley' girl had eyes that were a mixture of dark blue and turquoise;looking like aqua ticked in Talia's mind about the girl's name was Emalia,but she preferred to be called and Hayley had met in Paris in 1932 and had been friends ever since. "Earth to Hayley?Seriously are you okay?You're acting different." "I'm fine let's go." The car ride had been had tried to have the least amount of conversation as ,another thing about Emma appeared in Talia's had felt an instant connection when she had first met was a connection Hayley had only felt when she first met ,she realized what it was about was Hayley's older sister.

Bonnie stood in a large room only decorated with the colors white and in 9 thrones were the knew some of them but had never seen them in what they were wearing;which must've been what they had to wear to the Celestial all wore floor length gowns varying in different saw Anastasia wearing a bright orange gown,Amatis in a grey gown,Pacifica in an ocean blue one,and Amazonia in a light brown that reminded Bonnie of the color of a deer's ,she pictured Titiana sitting in a throne in a red gown,Talia in a green,and Bonnie even pictured Haven in a black gown that would've represented in the 5th throne in the middle,sat a woman that looked only slightly older than Titiana and was in a gold gown and had extremely light blonde hair that looked like the bright color of a guessed that the woman was hair was so bright that Bonnie had to look gaze fixed itself upon the 3 empty seats in the knew who sat where based on what Titiana had told her. The empty seat on Estelle's right belonged to Titiana,the one in the middle of Amatis and Pacifica belonged to Talia,and the one on the far right next to Anastasia and Amazonia belonged to Haven. Finally,Estelle spoke to Titiana,"My dear have you brought upon us?" "We need you to allow us permission into the Dark Realm." There were gasps from the Guardians when Estelle responded."You wish to go into the Dark Realm?For what may I ask?" "We must save Elena Salvatore for she is trapped there." After 18 years,Bonnie still wasn't used to hearing someone call Elena,Elena was only used to Elena hearing her friends as Caroline Lockwood and Meredith Saltzman still made her uncomfortable."How do you know that she is in the Dark Realm?" "We used a locator spell." "A normal talisman of Elena's and a simple locator spell wouldn't be able to locate her in the Dark Realm,even if it were to be performed by a Guardian." "Being the Guardian of Love that I am,I did a locator spell using a talisman of true will you give us permission?" "I am sorry but I cannot.I cannot risk a Guardian by admitting her into the Dark Realm just to save an ordinary vampire." "She's not an ordinary vampire!She's the love of my life",Stefan cut in. "There will be more than one true love in a vampire's 't that right Titiana?" " is not.I am an expert of love Estelle,so believe me when I say matter how long someone can live,they will only have _one _true love." "Oh well,that must be disappointing for you because I will not give permission."

When the group got back to Mystic Falls,they immediately went to Bonnie's house to try and find a way to evade the wards surrounding the Dark actually had been Titiana's idea to try and sneak into the Dark Bonnie was checking a spell book,she saw a phrase in Latin."Titiana?Do you know what this phrase means?" She took the book from Bonnie and read the Latin out loud:

_ Por vera immortalitas tu bibe sánguinem eórum omnes.Por immortalitatem sine interitu tu bibe sánguinem eórum omnes et fatalibus ones._

"What does it mean",Bonnie asked. "Well,it's a phrase that's been around for almost as long as the Guardians have and people have been trying to figure it out for thousands of years because of what it means. It means:_For true immortality thou must drink the blood of them immortality without destruction,thou must drink the blood of them all and the destined ones._People have always been trying to figure out who the destined ones were but no one even the Guardians."

**Sorry if the Latin sucks because I don't know Latin and I got it off Google translate so yeah...Anyways,who do you think the destined ones are?And how will the group get into the Dark Realm?Any theories?**


	14. The Dark Realm

**My computer is being really weird and is deleting some words from my updates whenever I save and no matter what,I can't fix it so there will be some errors in this update and probably future ones as well.I am sorry.**

Everyone waited as Titiana and Bonnie disappeared to the Celestial Court to retrieve the crystals.

Bonnie landed on the golden ground of the Celestial Court with Titiana behind her."Remember,we have to be really quiet so that they don't hear us." The Guardians were having dinner and couldn't be interrupted so that Bonnie could get the moved over to the sun design on the marble floor and spilled dust on each ray that was on a cardinal direction;north,south,east,and enough ,the center of the sun opened up quietly and she motioned for Bonnie to go inside. She went down the stairs soundlessly and ended up in a large room full of looked around and saw different herbs,potions,and saw vervain,lapis lazuli,and even saw wolf's bane in small ,she saw a jar with a label that read _descensus ad tenebras,_which Titiana had told her meant _descent into darkness_. She opened the jar and took out 13 crystals;enough for the group. They were a dark purple color and didn't shine at put them in a small bag she brought and began to make her way back up.

Titiana and Bonnie arrived shortly after and handed out the crystals. Then,at exactly the same time,they all stepped on the crystals and were engulfed in black smoke.

Everyone managed to land cat-like on their feet;including place they were in looked exactly as Titiana had described it:red skies and black front of the group stood a tall black castle,where Bonnie thought Haven must have once lived in. "We should split up",Talia said. "Titiana,Stefan,and I will take the castle to look for and Caroline,come with us to make sure no one else is locked up in there and rest of you stay out here to make sure no one 's go." Stefan was the first to begin walking,determined to save Elena.

The inside of the castle was just as black and red as the outside with torches and huge chandeliers lighting every saw a room that had its door slightly , he could make out someone laying on the ground of a cell;someone with golden ,they heard a creak. "Get Elena,Talia and I will take care of whatever that is",Titiana said. Nodding,he rushed into the room.

The room was so much bigger than he walls were all aligned with cupboards that had labels on them in Latin. On the far wall,were the he saw Elena,his heart finally began beating again after 6 months without rushed to her cell whose door happened to be unlocked. "Elena?" He crouched down next to was barely breathing and he could hear her heart beating but very slowly."Elena?" He shook her and she began to stir. "Stefan?" She got up and looked at him as he looked at hair was messy and tangled,her pale skin even paler,her face beginning to pulled her into an embrace which she returned after a few seconds. Then,he kissed her. After 6 months,he had nearly forgotten how it was like kissing her,but he remembered the minute his lips met her's. When they parted,she landed on the was weak,so he bit his wrist and put it to her could feel her trying to drink his blood and felt it when she succeeded. Soon enough,her appearance began to go back to skin regained its bit of color,her hair became golden,and the signs of desiccation disappeared from her eyes even became a darker the sight of him,she pulled him toward her and began kissing him passionately.

Outside,shadowy figures began to emerge on the group from all group got into fighting stances and prepared themselves for the fight.

Bonnie and Caroline checked room after room for anyone else that might have been trapped but found no ,when they opened one of the doors,they saw Tyler lying on the ground in a cell,and in the cell next to his,Bonnie saw Damon.

Titiana and Talia went into the room where they heard the they heard the emerged further inside and they saw someone hidden in the was someone they thought they would never see ever again,someone who they saw die. "Hello again,sisters",Haven said with an evil grin.

**Why is Damon in a cell?How did Haven survive her death?Who are those shadowy figures?So many questions that will eventually be tuned!**


	15. With Salvation Comes Destruction

**Remember that my computer is weird so there are errors in these next updates.**

"Tyler",Caroline shouted,rushing over to his side."Caroline?You need to get out of here before she comes back." "Who?Tyler,I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie stood frozen in place but finally managed to make her feet work and ran to Damon. "Bonnie?" "Yeah,it's me." He pulled her into an embrace which she gladly accepted. Then,with just a slight movement,they were after 18 years,Bonnie was in the arms of the one person she loved.

"How are you still alive",Titiana asked Haven. "Not ,I'm going to make you disappear just like you did to me." She held out her hand as black smoke emerged from it in Titiana's the last second,Talia jumped in front of immediately fell to the ground and stopped breathing.

"Stefan,we need to get out of here before she comes back." "Too late because I'm here",a voice said behind them. It was Haven. "Now I'm going to tell you what you really want to the Guardians imprisoned me,I still had the stake and dagger I tried to kill you ,I cast a spell to make sure the blood on them would remain ,when I was told I was going to die,I drank the blood. Your blood kept me alive." "Why our blood",Stefan asked her. "You know that old poem that has mystified people for centuries upon centuries? You know, _Por vera immortalitas tu bibe sánguinem eórum immortalitatem sine interitu tu bibe sánguinem eórum omnes et fatalibus ones_? Which means, _For true immortality,you must drink the blood of them for immortality without destruction you must drink the blood of them all and the blood of the destined ones_. Well,after centuries of trying to figure out who the destined ones were,I finally figured it out after spending 18 years in a prison destined ones are the ones that are destined for each other. Like you 2. The blood of true lovers is the key to immortality without destruction. Now,I have everything I need to make that possible. But trust me,it took a lot of blood. I needed vampire,werewolf,hybrid,Original,doppelganger,vamp ire children,hybrid children,werewolf children,even doppelganger werewolf children and believe it or not,human blood too. Luckily your friend Matt helped with that. Oh and I killed off generations of Sulez hunters and Bennett witches and I kidnapped Damon and Tyler. I just got some Guardian blood now because it can't be mine and now,I have the last piece:the true lovers."

The shadowy figures were surprisingly fantastic fighters. Some of them had the grace and agility like Meredith and others were strong witches like Amber and Bonnie. Suddenly,one of the shadowy figures was on top of Meredith when abruptly,it stabbed her with a hunting stave. When the figure rose up, it seemed ,it transformed into a person that looked as fierce as Meredith. It was then that Adelina realized that the girl was a Sulez hunter from another generation. She put it together as she heard Courtney begin to cry.

**Oh no! Talia and Meredith are gone! And now,if Haven drinks Stefan and Elena's blood there's no stopping her. What to do?**


	16. A Deal's A Deal

**Late night updating again! Sorry it's been a while but I had writer's block yesterday and was sooooo busy today. But here's the newest update!:**

Looking around now,Adelina realized who all of the shadowy figures were. She had figured it all out as soon as she saw the figure who attacked Meredith and when she saw another figure's face. The face had looked like her mother.

Titiana was crouched beside her younger sister. Talia wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. It was there that she finally accepted the truth that her younger sister was dead.

"So you were the one who killed all of those generations",Stefan asked. "Yeah that came in handy though.I turned them into shadowy figures and right now,they're attacking your daughter,who is actually fighting with earlier generations of Sulez hunters,Bennett witches,and doppelgangers. I'll be surprised if any of them leave that battle alive. Now,let's get on with the show." She flashed in front of them. Then, she pulled out a sharp-to-the-tip wooden stake and a vial. "I've been collecting a few drops of Elena's blood for the past 6 months. According to the legend, I have to take a lot of blood,but I can't kill her. This vial will hold the last amount of her blood I need." She pulled Elena's hand in front of her and cut Elena's palm. She opened the vial and let the blood trickle in it. Soon enough, the vial was filled with the scarlet liquid that was Elena's blood. Haven put a label on the vial and put it into her pocket. "Your turn,Stefan." "I won't do it",he snapped back. "Fine then, I was hoping I didn't have to do this." She sped behind Elena and put her arms over Elena's upper body. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to play dirty but you leave me no choice. Do it, or I'll rip her heart out of her chest so fast you won't even be able to blink." "Fine,I'll do it. But I thought you couldn't kill her?" "I can't kill her by taking out her blood but I _can _if I rip her heart away from her body. Now, you'll need a more serious wound since I haven't collected your blood little by little like I did to Elena. Here." She handed him another sharp wooden stake. He cut his hand and let the blood flow into a bottle that Haven held out. Awhile later, the bottle was full and Stefan looked a bit weak. Elena looked at Haven with pleading eyes. "Fine,you can give him your blood. It doesn't matter to me." Elena bit her wrist and put it to his mouth just like he did to her what seemed like a millennium ago. "It's time to begin the ceremony",Haven said. In a flash, she pulled out vials from every cupboard in the room. When she was done, she went in front of a podium in the middle of the room. In front of it, roared a blazing fire. Chanting, Haven began dispensing the vials of their red contents. Even from where she was, Elena could read the labels on the vials. The ones she was emptying were labeled _lycanthrope_, which she obviously knew meant werewolf. The next few were labeled _lamia_ _(vampire), originalis (Original),hibrida (hybrid),mundane (human), pythonissam (witch),_and _venator_ (hunter). Then, Haven grabbed the last few vials that all read _amatores _which meant lovers. The vials had the word and in brackets had the letter _F _and the bottle that contained Stefan's blood had the letter _M _in brackets. _Feminine _and _Masculine_. Elena watched the evil Guardian as she dropped the blood into the bowl in front of her. "Now, I need one more thing to make it complete. Believe it or not, there's a secret line in that old poem that no one except the Guardians knew about. _Ad summam tetigerit, qui futuri figura addere._And for the finishing touch, add a symbol of the destined ones. It means that I need something that shows how powerful your love is. And it can't be a faulty wedding ring. What I need is something much more powerful than that. A.k.a, the necklace." Stefan hadn't even realized that he still carried the necklace in his jacket pocket. Of course it was a symbol of their love. It _glowed _if you loved the person who put it on you so of course that would be the object Haven wanted. It also explained _why _Haven chose them. He couldn't hand over the necklace. It was a symbol of their unbreakable bond.

"Come on guys, we _need _to get out of here",Caroline said. Getting up, they all went over to the room's door, only to find people guarding the door. Caroline sensed that one of the guards was a hybrid. And the other man in their way looked like a masculine version of Meredith. The other two guards were girls. One of them had red hair similar to Bonnie's and the other looked like someone they all knew; if not the actual person. Standing before them, was Elena.

"Wait. If you want the necklace answer this: if you captured Damon and he's been here for 18 years, how did he arrive in Mystic Falls",Stefan asked. "Ugh that. I made a mirror image double of Damon. Unfortunately, the double didn't come out as successful as I thought. It became a version of the old Damon: the one who was in love with Elena. But, you take what you can get." "Why does Katherine help you?" "Katherine helps me because she wants her kids back. But, it wasn't me who took them away. In fact, I promised her that if she helped me, I would tell her what I knew about them." "That's right and it's time to pay up", a voice said from the doorway. Standing there was Katherine. "Where are my children, Haven?" "They're _dead_. They were killed a long time ago. The Guardians killed them before they even had a chance to walk. As soon as they were taken away, they were killed." Katherine had a look on her face that neither Stefan nor Elena had ever seen. Katherine had a shocked look and a heartbroken one as well. Glancing at Haven one last time,she ran away from the room as fast as her vampire speed could take her.

**Haven's almost done with the ritual, that cannot be good. Will Caroline,Bonnie,Damon, and Tyler be able to deal with the guards? Stay tuned...**


	17. The Sacrifices

Caroline immediately knew that Elena wasn't standing in front of her. But she also knew it wasn't Katherine either.

Katherine ran outside sobbing. Her children _couldn't _be dead. Wait, was she actually _feeling something_? She never felt anything like she felt now in a long time. Walking outside, she saw the group of supernatural children fighting off Haven's shadow souls. Katherine recognized most of them but didn't recognize 3 of them at first. Moving closer, they began to look familiar to her. In fact, the two girls looked almost just like her;except for one of them that had straight hair. They both had turquoise eyes that looked familiar to her. The other person fighting was a boy with dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes that sprang up memories in Katherine. Memories of Adam, the werewolf she had fallen in love with. He was responsible for giving her a son. The two girls reminded her of Jonathan, the vampire who left when she gave birth to her first child and eventually came back and made her give birth to another daughter. These couldn't be her children, could they? Haven said the Guardians had killed them, but the people in front of her looked to similar to her old lovers to not be related to them. The boy looked just like Adam and the two girls both had Katherine's looks and Jonathan's turquoise eyes. Looking even closer, she saw the dark blue necklace she left her last daughter before she was taken away;the one in the shape of the sun. Not bothering to think any more, Katherine jumped into the battle.

"Alright, I answered your stupid questions now give me the necklace",Haven asked. Stefan put a hand into his pocket and clutched the necklace. "Give it. Or else a nice stake will end up in the heart of its owner." Stefan hesitantly pulled it out and held it out to Haven. Smiling, she levitated it out of his palm and into her hand. Then,she tossed it into the blazing fire before her. Elena put her face against his shoulder, not wanting to see the end of the ritual. Black smoke began coming out of the fire and went into Haven.

Titiana was still knelt by her sister's body. Then she struggled to remember the poem that promised indestructibility: _Por vera immortalitas tu bibe sánguinem eórum immortalitatem sine interitu tu bibe sánguinem eórum omnes et fatalibus ones. _  
_Ad summam tetigerit, qui futuri figura addere.  
__Sed immortalis solvere vos dabitis tres sacrificium  
__Immortalis est, plus quam semper exposita_

_For immortality you must drink the blood of them all  
But, for immortality without destruction you must drink the blood of them all and the blood of the destined ones  
For the finishing touch you need a symbol of the destined ones  
But to destroy the immortal one you must sacrifice three  
And the immortal one shall be vulnerable than ever before._

Talia had already been killed and according to what Titiana sensed, so had someone else. They just needed to sacrifice one more person for Haven's demise. Standing up, Titiana rushed to where Stefan and Elena were, only to find out that Haven completed the ritual. "Stop", Titiana yelled. Haven turned around with a smirk on her face. "There's only one way to destroy her. You must-". "Stop",haven yelled. "Don't listen to her!" "You must sacrifice three. Two have been killed we just need one more person."

Elena stood up from where she had been sitting. Stefan grasped her wrist. "Stefan, I have to do this." She picked up the wooden stake Haven had left on the ground. Then, she raised to her chest and looked into Stefan's green eyes one last time. There she saw sorrow and worry. "I love you, Stefan." "I love you, Elena." Still looking at him she sent the killing blow into her heart.

Stefan watched Elena as she fell onto the ground with the stake planted in her heart. Then he saw a wide-eyed Haven. Black smoke came out of her body as she fell on her knees and watched her power be taken away from her. Kneeling down as well, Titiana put her hand in Haven's chest. "This is for the misery you gave us." She twisted her hand. "This is for Talia and whoever else got killed outside." She reached in deeper and pulled out a bloody red object that was Haven's heart. "And that was for Elena."

Adelina watched as the shadowy figures began to change. They were abandoning their shadows and were becoming people, real people.

It was then Stefan knew that the evil was over. After 6 months all was right again. Except for the most important thing in Stefan's life. Elena. Elena was gone.

**I didn't want to kill people off but it had to be done. So, what comes next for them? Stay tuned...**


	18. Touch of Power

The group stood in front of the Celestial Court. Titiana was currently talking to Estelle. "Estelle, please, bring them back",she begged. "I will bring back Meredith for sure. I can also bring back Talia since she hasn't lived for that long;therefore, her soul is still pure. But, for me to bring back Elena, I have one condition." "What? What will you have me do?" "I want you to go back to the Dark Realm and search through the burnt ashes of Haven's fire from her ritual. If you can find me the necklace she used for the symbol of the destined ones, I'll bring Elena back." "Why do you want to see the necklace",Stefan asked. "Because, it's a symbol of your love with Elena. If your love is true, then that means the necklace wasn't destroyed. If Titiana can bring it back whole and perfectly intact, then I'll bring your precious Elena back. If you do not agree to those terms then I will not bother with her. So, do we have a deal?" "Deal." "Alright then, Titiana, here you go." Estelle threw a crystal into Titiana's palm. She dropped it onto the floor and stepped on it.

As soon as Titiana was gone, Estelle began talking to Bonnie. "Bonnie Bennett. Do you realize that now that Haven is truly dead that you have a given purpose? You have a choice now Bonnie. You are next in line to be the Guardian of Witchcraft. You may either begin your training now, or you may begin once you have died." "I'll wait. I don't want to leave my family yet. I want to live my life." "Alright. But you do know the costs of being a Guardian, am I correct?" "Yes." "Wait, what costs",Damon asked. "When you become a Guardian, all of your memories of your past life are erased. Which means, once I die, I won't remember anything about you or Amber or any of this. They do it so you have no attachments."

Titiana searched through the pile of ashes that were left behind from the fire. Digging, she prayed she would find the necklace and not just a pile of ashes. Suddenly, she saw something sparkling in the rubble. She picked it up, dusted of the ashes and was incredibly grateful that she had found it.

Before Damon could respond, Titiana appeared. "Here, Estelle. Here's the necklace." She held it up. "Very well then. You may have your wish granted.

_A Few Hours Later_

Elena woke up in a sun filled room, having a deja vu moment of when she woke up next to Stefan after she had gotten stabbed in the woods. This time, Stefan was in a chair next to her. "Stefan?" "Elena." He pulled her into an embrace that was shortly lived when Damon walked through the door.

**I know it's short but I have to get off the computer because my mom is getting a little angry. See you soon!**


	19. Epilogue

**By the way, I sadly won't be able to update my other story _Decisions _until either late Tuesday night or Wednesday :(**

"Glad to see you two are happy again", Damon said. "What do you want Damon",Stefan asked. "Well, I simply just wanted to check if the wonderful Elena was alive." "Damon, please step out of this room, got to your house, and spend time with the wife and daughter you haven't seen in um-18 years",Elena said. "Fine." He walked out the room and shut the door. "Elena?" "Yeah,Stefan?" "I'm just glad that after 6 months we can finally be happy together again." "Me too. I'm glad to finally be home."

Damon lightly knocked on the door of his front house. He would've used his key but Haven-that bitch-had taken it away from him. Soon enough, the door opened. Standing at the door was not Bonnie but Amber. "Dad?" "Hey, Amber. Can I talk to your mom?" "Sure. MOM!" Bonnie came jogging to the door as Amber left. "Oh,hey Damon." "You know you could've died back there right? Why were you willing to keep looking for me anyway?" "Because I never wanted to give up. Even after 18 years I still had hope that you were out there somewhere. And,because I love you." He smiled, which was something he hadn't done in 18 years. Still smiling, he hugged her, and, with only a slight movement, kissed her on her little rosebud mouth. "Mom! Dad! Stop it with the PDA",Amber yelled from inside. Laughing, they both headed inside.

Adelina snuggled closer to Damian on the log they were sitting on in the woods. Hayley and Emma were sparring with each other to improve their reflexes when someone came out from the trees. The person looked just like her mother, but she could feel the difference. "Damian? Hayley? Emalia?" The three of them stood up and looked in amazement at Katherine. "I'm Katherine Pierce, your mother." "Quick question, why do you look like Elena",Damian asked. "She's my doppelganger, but I'm not going into detail about the history. Adelina, do you think I could have a moment alone with my children?" "Sure." Then, Adelina sped away.

"Why did you abandon us",Hayley asked. "I didn't abandon you. You were all taken away from me by Estelle, the head Guardian. She wanted you away from me to make sure you wouldn't be a threatening danger. I tried to get you back but was refused every single time. I was thinking that maybe, we could start over?" "Sure",Emma said. She was soon followed by Damian and Hayley, who went over to give their mother a hug.

Meredith lay in bed with a bowl of cereal in her lap and Alaric at her side. "Ric, I don't need all of this. I'm a Sulez hunter, I heal fast." "I don't care. Now, do you need anything?" "Well, now that you mention it, I could go for a hot chocolate." "Coming right up." He left the room right when Courtney entered. "He, are you feeling better?" "Much better now Courtney. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just got a minor wound on my arm, but it's nothing to worry about. The Sulez in my blood already healed it." "I'm proud of you by the way. You did a great job when you were fighting." "Thanks, mom. Besides, I did learn from the best." And then for a moment, Meredith noticed not just the lovableness of Courtney but also the inner hunter in her daughter.

Caroline was nicely snuggled next to Tyler. It was nice to just relax after everything that had happened. "So, is Abigail fine",Tyler asked. "Yeah, she was great. She activated her immortality, so now she's a full hybrid." "Luckily she won't have to turn unless he wants to." "Oh, trust me, she doesn't", Abigail said from the doorway. "So, what are we watching",she asked, slumping down into the recliner. "Breaking Dawn Part 2",Caroline responded. "And you agreed to that Dad?" "Yeah, I honestly don't know how I agreed to this. The vampires are so fake! What kind of vampire sparkles in the sun?" "The Stephenie Meyer kind." Caroline felt a sense of happiness as Tyler put his arm around her.

Everyone sat in the giant Salvatore living room. They had all enjoyed a huge feast to celebrate well, the end of danger. Finally, after 18 years and 6 months, everyone was happy and at peace.

_THE__  
N  
D_

**This story is finally done! I hope you enjoyed it because I did! Have a great summer everyone! And don't worry, we still have about 3 weeks till we gotta go back :D**


End file.
